Vampire Knight my own version
by NarutoNinjaGirlEmiko
Summary: Don't worry I didn't change the characters I just added my own and let the pieces fell where they may. Hope you enjoy my series.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight Volume One

Vampire Knight Volume One

"Hey Zero did you here that we're getting a new student" Yuki said trying to make conversation. Zero just continued to walk on. "Are you listening to me" Yuki protested slamming her hands on his chest to stop him. "Yeah I heard" Zero sighed holding Yuki's wrist to get them off of him. "So what do you think" Yuki asked walking along side him now keeping up to his pace. "Personally, I think it's dumb" Zero said walking away. "Why?" Yuki asked "Because if it's a day student then that's one more person we have to stop from finding out about the Night Class students…and who know she might be a loony" Zero said laughing to himself. "Fair enough" Yuki said then added "but what if it's a night class student?" "Then he/she is my enemy" Zero said "Your so cruel" Yuki said shivering at the thought of Zero harming a night class student. He just grinned.

Later that Night

"Yuki…Zero" The chairman said pausing for a second. "This is the new sun dorm student" he said pointing his arms in her direction. "Hi" she said smiling. Yuki waved. "Hey" Zero said as if he were bored. "Her name is Avery" the chairman smiled. "How do you do" Avery said in her British accent. "She's British" Yuki smiled. "Way to state out the obvious." Zero said. "She may be British…but she isn't an ordinary girl" the chairman smiled. "What do you mean?" Yuki asked. "Her father is the sun" he said. Yuki and Zero's face looked confused. "What do you mean?" Zero asked. "I mean her father is the sun in the sky" the chairman said. "So she's destined to become the sun" Yuki asked. "Not exactly" Avery said walking out of the shadow. "You're so bright" Zero said "How?" Yuki asked confused not seeing any light. "She's here to keep the vampires calm and in line" the chairman said. Avery had the day class uniform on her hair a long goldish color braided in two parts running down her chest, her eyes bright blue as the sky. "Yuki will you show her around" the chairman asked. Yuki just nodded. "This way" Yuki smiled gesturing in the direction towards the door. Avery followed smiling at Zero as she walked past. "Right now you're in the sun dorm, which means you know the secret of the night class. So you also must know that the day class students don't know the night classes students secret." Yuki said. Avery just nodded. "The day class cannot find out the night classes secret no matter what. That's us prefix's jobs…Zero's and mine" she added. "Right now the night class is out…right?"

Avery asked. "Yes; Oh and we're not aloud in the moon dorms well students aren't" Yuki said walking outside now. "Its beautiful here" Avery smiled. Three people in white uniforms come toward Yuki and Avery. "What do you guys want Aidou, Kain, and Senri" Yuki asked taking out her Artemis Rod the chairman gave her. "Relax Yuki Cross. We just wanted to see if the rumors were true" Senri said smiling. "And it turns out to be" Aidou said finishing the sentence walking up behind Avery. "Don't you touch her" Yuki demanded. Avery turns around so that's she's face to face with Aidou. "So you wish to take blood from me?" Avery said showing no fear what so ever. "Depends…would you let me" Aidou asked his eyes glowing red. "Try and find out" Avery smiled. "Avery NO!" Yuki protested. "Chill out Yuki and enjoy the show" Kain said. "It's all right Yuki" Avery smiled giving a wink. "So are you going to do it or what" Avery said excitement growing in her eyes. Aidou leans in his right hand clenching the back of her head the other had on her right wrist. He leans in a little further only one centimeter away from her beautiful flawless bright skin, but just then Avery lets out a sun ray. "Agh" Aidou yelped backing up from Avery his skin smoking. "What the hell was that?" Kain laughed. Avery just smiled. "Dude…your skin is smoking" Senri said laughing. "It was like sun…it felt like the sun" Aidou screeched his voice scratchy. "Come on Avery lets go" Yuki said taking her hand and pulling her along side her. Avery stopped and skipped over to Aidou and leaned into his face to whisper something in his ear. "You're funny" she whispered giving him a peck on the cheek and skipping back to Yuki's side taking her hand again and this time pulling her along. She looked back one more time giving Aidou a wink and a little grin. She then turned herself forward and walked out of sight with Yuki. "What was that all about" Kain asked. "What did she whisper in your ear" Senri asked. "I'm funny" Aidou repeated. "That's it" Kain sighed as if he were disappointed. Aidou just nodded. "She seems different" Senri said. "You should find out" Kain ordered his eyes growing with excitement. "Why me?" Aidou asked starting to walk to the dorm where the classes would be. The others followed. "Because she seems to take an interest to you" Kain smiled. "Yeah she even kissed you" Senri added. "That's probably what they do over in the United Kingdom" Aidou added. "But still there's chemistry" Kain teased. "Yeah she likes you man" Senri smiled. "How can you guys even tell? I thought she was being sarcastic." Aidou said. "That could be it too" Kain agreed. Senri just nodded. "The ball is coming up?" Senri added. "And…" Aidou sighed starting to get annoyed. "I'm just saying…and…you probably should get a date." Senri said. Aidou just shrugged walking into the classroom followed by Kain and Senri.

To be continued in Volume Two…


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight Volume Two

**Vampire Knight Volume Two**

"Good Morning Yuki Cross" Avery smiled walking up to her. "Morning how was your first night here?" Yuki asked. "Fun" Avery responded. Zero walks up behind them. "Hey Zero" Avery smiled, he just smiled back. "So I heard that there is a ball coming up" Avery said to break the silence. "Oh yeah" Yuki smile then added "I totally forgot about that" "Well you and Zero should go together, that way I have people to talk to" Avery said poking her finger in her ear to itch it. Zero and Yuki passed a weird look at each other. "I don't think we'll be going together." Yuki said sighing. "Why…? You two aren't a couple" Avery asked a surprised look coming across her face. Zero stopped walking to get a good look at Avery. "What's wrong?" Avery asked her hand stretching out to touch his. He just pulled away. "What makes you think that we are going out?" Zero asked. "I don't know…you guys just have that couple vibe." Avery said. "Well we're not" he said plainly. "You guys would be a cute couple" Avery smiled walking away.

At the Moon Dorm

"Where are you going" Kain asked putting his leg over the other sitting on the couch. "Out" Aidou said grabbing his jacket. "Don't tell me you're going to find Avery" Kain laughed. Aidou just shrugged giving a low growl then walked out the door. "Curiosity killed the cat" Kain yelled loud enough so Aidou could here.

Outside somewhere

Avery was sitting under a tree reading Twilight. Aidou appears behind her. "Hi Aidou" Avery says "How did you know it was me" Aidou asked sitting by her side. "The sun told me" she laughed closing her book then added "Why have you come here Aidou Hanabusa?" Avery asked shifting her body so that she is facing him. "To talk" Aidou said "About what?" Avery asked "Stuff" Aidou said. "You don't like me do you?" She asked "No" "Then why have you come?" Avery asked again. "To find out about last night" Aidou said. "Oh…you want to know why it felt like the sun" Avery said. "You got me" Aidou smiled. "I don't know if I should tell you" Avery said. "Is it something bad…even if it is I don't care" Aidou said." "Listen…the reason it felt that way is because…" She paused then shook her head from one side to another. "I can't...at least not now." Avery said. "Well if you choose not to tell me then you have to say yes to the next thing I will ask you" Aidou said smiling. "What?" Avery said suspiciously. "Will you be my date for the ball?" Aidou asked. Avery's had excitement written over her face. She smiled. "I'd like that" she blushed. Aidou smiled. "Great!" Aidou took Avery's hand and kissed it.

"So tell me something about you" Aidou asked. "Hmm…I love ramen" Avery smiled "You?" she asked. "I like the way you smile" he said. Avery blushed. "Also the way you blush" he added. "Stop it you're making me blush" Avery laughed. Aidou chuckled. "And the way you laugh" he added. "Okay now you officially done it" Avery smiled punching him on the shoulder. "Ouch that hurt" Aidou said sarcastically. Avery glared at him. "All right this one will definitely hurt" she said curling her hand into a fist and putting it in the air to hit him, he caught her fist before she could hit him, her hand in his. Avery blushed about to pull it away when she caught a glimpse of Aidou's eyes staring at her. She couldn't find it in her to pull away. They stared into each others eyes which seemed like forever until Zero walks up between them, his bloody rose centimeters away from Aidou's face. Aidou growled at him. "Zero stop" Avery said separating them with a light orb. "I'll catch up with you later" Avery said grabbing Zero's hand and pulling him with her.

After they were far enough away Avery stopped stepping in front of Zero. "Now was that necessary" Avery said her face serious. After a moment of silence she added "I can protect myself" "Apparently you can't letting him that close to you." Zero added now looking down at her. Avery grabbed Zero and slammed him against the outer wall of the sun dorms building. Her body was centimeters away from his. She pulled his face to hers so that there a few centimeters away. "We're close" she stated to prove a point then before she could even blink Zero had her pinned against the wall his face so close that they could kiss. "Apparently you can't" he said. Avery blushed looking down. "I could hurt you if I wanted too" Zero added. "I could also hurt you" Avery said looking up at Zero her eyes glowing orange. She then let out a light orb to push Zero away. He flew back a few feet. She walked up to him and smiled. He smiled back.

To be continued in Volume three…


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight Volume Three

Vampire Knight Volume Three

The next morning…

"Crap" Avery said getting to her feet careful not to fall off the bed. She quickly dressed and headed out the door running to class. She arrived just in time; she slipped in before the door closed. She walked up to Zero where her spot was. "Hey" she smiled sitting next to him. "You're late" Zero said with no expression on his face. "No I'm not. I made it before he shut the door. So I'm not late" Avery smiled proud of herself. "Didn't you ever here the saying: If you're early your on time, if you're on time your late, and If you're late don't even bother to show up." Zero said a grin appearing on his face. She tilted her head to the side slightly studying his face then said "Oh" taking out her notebook. "Do you mind" Zero said "What?" Avery said her confused look appearing over her face. "I don't like to be blinded" Zero said now looking at her his eyes squinted. "Oh" Avery said "Sorry" "Why do you look so sad?" Zero asked. "Its nothing" Avery said looking away pretending to copy the notes on the board. "No date for the ball" Zero smiled. "That's not it." "So you DO have a date for the ball?" Zero said "Yeaup!" Avery smiled. Zero's smile faded. "Let me guess…Aidou Hanabusa is taking you" Zero said. Avery just shrugged her shoulders then added "What's wrong with that" Zero shook his head. "Nothing…just don't think that it's all right to do anything else with him" Zero stated. "What do you mean by anything 'else'" "You know like blood" Zero sighed "Okay…why do you think that will happen. You need to trust more" Avery said getting angry. "Trusting people just leaves you hurt in the end," Zero said his voice back to normal. "Well you can trust me" Avery smiled taking his hand. Zero pulled away. "Its not you I don't trust" he paused than added "Its me" his voice more quiet now. "Class dismissed" the chairman added in conclusion to his long speech. Everyone started rushing out the doors to get to the moon dorms gates to watch the night class students come out. "I should go…you know Yuki" Zero smiled jumping out the window. "Prefixes" Avery sighed with a smiled getting to her feet and walking out the dorms.

Outside the dorm…at the center fountain.

"Okay everyone who is in the sun dorm needs to be heading back to there room" Yuki hollered from across the buildings. "I can't believe I can here her way over here" Avery smiled sitting on the fountains edge opening her book 'Twilight' and began reading it.

A few minutes passed…

"You should be getting to your dorm too," Zero said sitting next to her on the fountain. Avery smiled closing her book then turned to face Zero. "Didn't we already have this discussion" she said then added. "You know I can protect myself and besides the chairman asked me to do this…remember" Avery said her smile turning into a slight frown. "I'm sorry for making you mad" Zero said now grinning. "What do I have something on my face" Avery said her hand going to her teeth. "No…your just funny is all" Zero said "Your expressions" he started laughing. "Love you too" Avery said sarcastically. "Sorry" Zero sighed. "Well I should be going" Zero said smiling then before she could blink he was gone. "He seems to be saying that a lot," Avery said under her breath. She opened her book and began reading it again.

A half hour later…

"Why are you all by yourself?" a voice said coming from the shadows. "I like to read where it's quiet" she replied closing her book again turning her head to look towards the voice. "Is it not quiet in your dorm?" the guy asked. "You caught me; I like it out here its beautiful" Avery smiled then added "Are you going to stay in the shadow or come out" "Pardon me" he said walking out into the moonlight. Avery's eyes went big she thought, "He is the most beautiful guy I ever laid my eyes on" He chuckled. "I am Kaname Kuran" "Avery" "Hello Avery do you mind if I join you?" he asked. "Sure why not" she smiled scooting over. He sat down right beside her picking up her book to examine it. "Twilight…that's a good book" "I know, I just love Edward" Avery smiled putting her hands together and bringing them to her chest. Kaname chuckled. "He IS a sweet vampire," "I LOVE Edward" Avery said again putting her hair behind her ear. "You have a cute smile" Kaname smiled. Avery blushed. "So why have you come here?" she asked. "I know that you're the suns daughter." Kaname said. Avery's smile faded she got to her feet looking at the moon. "Look…why does it matter" she sighed. Kaname was by her side in a flash. His hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to cause any bad memories." He said turning her around so that she was facing him. "I…I" she stuttered her head tilting down. "I hate this" she began "I never asked for this…I don't want to be the suns daughter" she paused "I mean I love him and all its just he expects so much from me…and I don't know if I can give him what he wants" she said tears falling down her cheeks. "I just want to be free…not having to live up to his expectations." Kaname took her into his arms and held her. "Ssh" he said comforting her. She pressed her face into his chest. "I didn't mean to let all this out on you…you were just the only one here" she said then added sarcastically "Lucky you" He chuckled. "I am very fortunate to be here with you tonight." He smiled. "Theirs is no need to be so nice…I don't mind" Avery said pulling away from his hold. "Okay…I'll see you later than" Kaname said walking away. Avery's mouth turned into a frown. Kaname was behind her before she noticed. "I was only kidding with you," he said letting out a low chuckle. "Hehe" she stuttered trying to find the right words to say. "Look…I don't know what it is about you, but…" she paused then added "I…I…am just drawn to you for some odd reason" "I feel that way around you" he replied. "Its just weird because around the other vampires I'm not drawn to them, but with you its different." She said turning around so she could look him in the eyes. "It feels right…to be here" she smiled. Kaname smiled back putting her fallen hair back behind her ear. He then leaned forward his mouth by her ear, "You smell nice," he whispered in a seductive tone. She blushed tilting her head to the side so that their noses were touching.

To be continued in Volume Four...


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Knight Volume Four **Vampire Knight Volume Four**

A day before the ball…

"Yuki over here" Avery called waving her arms above her head. Yuki turned her head to the side seeing her she ran over to her. "Hey Ave. What are you doing in town by yourself?" Yuki asked "Oh I just wanted to see if there was some cool places to eat." Avery smiled licking her vanilla ice cream cone. "Looks like you found one" Yuki laughed. "True, but I'm hungry for real food." Avery sighed, her stomach making strange noises. "Even my stomach is demanding me to eat." She laughed her hand going to her belly. "Here let me take you some where." Yuki smiled taking her hand.

At a ramen shop…

"YUKI! Your AWSOME!" Avery cheered jumping up and down. "How'd you know I love ramen!" she smiled now hugging Yuki. Yuki chuckled then added "I over heard you talking in your sleep a couple of weeks ago and I guess it just stuck with me" Yuki smiled walking to the counter. "Two ramens please" Yuki said her voice calm and sweat. Avery sat down by Yuki. "So what are you doing in town?" Avery asked playing with her chopsticks. "Oh, I had to pick up some stuff for the chairman." Yuki said laughing at Avery's chopsticks in her mouth. "You look like a walrus" Yuki chuckled. "Haha." Avery laughed taking them out quickly before the waitress set the pair of flowery big bowls on the table. "Enjoy your meal," she said her voice high and sing songy. "Lets dig in" Yuki smiled taking her chopsticks out. "Mhm" Avery nodded putting a huge pile of noodles in her mouth.

20 minutes later…

"Agh" Avery sighed a huge smile on her face. "This was a good feast" she said her hand on her belling patting it. "I agree" Yuki said. "So what are you doing after this?" Avery asked finishing up her soda. "Go back to the academy I guess." "Oh" "Why you ask" "Because I was hoping that we could go dress shopping together." Avery smiled. "I don't think I could afford it this time" Yuki sighed. "No problem I will pay for you." "No…I don't want you to." "Come on Yuki…that's one good thing about being the Suns daughter. We have money." Avery smiled. "It wouldn't feel right" Yuki said. "That's it" Avery said getting to her feet. "What?" Yuki said looking up at Avery hovering over her in the booth. "Get up" Avery smiled taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. "We're going dress shopping and that's it" Avery demanded. "Wait I still have to pay for the meal." "It's already taken care of," Avery said walking out the store. "Now where do we find a dress shop?" Avery asked. "Down the block" Yuki sighed. "Cheer up will yeah. Its okay." Avery smiled. The walked down the block entering the shop. "Wow its cozy in here." Avery said. "Um excuse me can you show us your best dresses please, in our sizes." Avery asked. The clerk just nodded walking into the back. "So…" Avery began sitting on the couch by the dressing rooms. "What do you expect from the ball?" "Hmm…I don't know" Yuki started sitting down by Avery. "I guess it will be full of the night class and day class students wearing beautiful dresses…" "Wait you think the guys will be wearing dresses" Avery interrupted. "No I mean the girls will be wearing the dresses and the guys will be wearing their uniforms." Yuki chuckled by the thought of the guys wearing dresses. "That's kind of not fair." "What isn't" Yuki asked. "I mean the guys get to wear there uniforms and we girls get to panic about getting the perfect dresses to look good in" Avery smiled. "I agree" Yuki smiled. "Thanks" she added. "My pleasure" Avery smiled. "Here you go" the clerk smiled handing Avery tons of dresses. Avery nodded in thanks taking the dresses. "If that's all, I'll be at the counter." The clerk smiled. "Okay now time for trying on the dresses" Avery said laying them on the couch. "Okay let's start" Yuki smiled grabbing one and walking into the dressing room. Avery did the same except she grabbed a pink dress instead of the white one that Yuki grabbed.

Yuki was the first one to walk out of the dressing room. Then Avery walked out. "I love that dress on you" Yuki smiled. Avery made a face at herself in the mirror. "I don't know I think I should go darker with my dress." She said. "Yours on the other hand looks good." Avery smiled. "You really think so" Yuki smiled looking at herself in the mirror doing poses. "I like this one too" "Try on some other ones if you want." Avery suggested grabbing a dark blue dress walking into the dressing room again. "Be out in a bit," she said unzipping the dress. Yuki grabbed a dark green dress. After a few minutes they came out again. "You're right darker is a better look for you" Yuki smiled at Avery. She smiled "I like this one" she said looking at herself in the mirror seeing a dark blue dress. It was thigh high flaring at the bottom. It had white where it flared. The straps were about an inch wide. It made a v shape outlining her body. "You look flawless in that dress." Yuki smiled handing her a pair of silver shoes. "Size six right?" Yuki said. Avery nodded putting the shoes on. "They fit and look gorgeous with this dress." Avery smiled. "With you blond hair and skin complexion. It suits you." Yuki smiled. "Since I'm done let me take a look at you." "The dark green doesn't suit you, you should go with a darker color like me." Avery suggested handing her a black lacy dress. Yuki nods taking the dress and changing into it. "WOW" Avery smiled her eyes lighting up. "That looks amazing on you" she added. Yuki blushed. "This one is my favorite" Yuki smiled seeing herself in a black long lacy dress covering her feet. "Here" Avery said handing Yuki a pair of black heels. "See if they fit." Yuki put on the heels. "Just my size" Yuki smiled standing in them. "Same size as me" Avery smiled. "The dress suits you. Lets get them," she added walking into the dressing room to take of the dress followed by Yuki.

Outside the shop…

"Well we're all set for the ball" Avery smiled. "Thanks again" Yuki said. "No problem" Avery said then added. "We should be getting back. Its getting dark" "Okay" Yuki sighed that the long hours of trying on dresses were done. "You know even if it took long and all the dresses I tried on. This was one of my best days here. You really are a good friend." Yuki said. "Awe…" Avery said squeezing Yuki in her arms. Yuki just smiled hugging her back.

To be continued in volume Five…


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Knight Volume Five Vampire Knight Volume Five

The day of the dance. Morning…

"Yuki!" Avery smiles crouching by her bed. "Agh" Yuki screams backing up quickly. "Sorry did I scare you?" Avery asked. "You think" Yuki said then added. "You were inches away from my face. How would you react if a person was right there staring at you with big bright eyes." Yuki said her panting going back to normal. "I'm sorry" Avery sighed then added, "Tonight is the ball" her eyes bright and big. "Right." Yuki sighed. "What's wrong?" Avery asked. "Its nothing." Yuki said. "I've known you for about a month now and I catch on to people quick. So I know that there is something bothering you." Avery said sitting on the bed now. "Okay fine" Yuki surrendered. "I don't have a date" she sighed. Avery's smiled fades. "Oh…" "It's not to late to get one and besides you don't need one." Avery smiled. "You have one." Yuki argued. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I wouldn't go to the dance if I didn't" Avery said. Yuki took a deep breath in and blew it out. "You're right. This way I can dance with anyone I want and don't have to worry about my date." "Exactly" Avery smiled. "How can you always be so happy and chipper all the time?" Yuki asked then added, "That part I envy" she smiled. Avery shook her head then sighed. "Is this better" she said her voice in a low tone. "No I like the happy Avery better." Yuki smiled getting out of bed. "'Good because I don't know how long I could go on like that." Avery smiled. "I should let you get dressed for the day." She said getting to her feet walking towards the door. "See yeah later" she said opening the door then closing it behind her. "See yeah" Yuki said.

Outside the dorms somewhere…

Avery saw Zero sitting alone on the grass. "Hmm" Avery thought walking over to him. "Hey Zero" she said her face inches from his. He opened his eyes jumping up bumping heads with Avery. "Ow" Avery said rubbing her head. "Sorry, but that's your fault for scaring people like that" Zero said rubbing his own head. "I seem to be scaring everybody today" Avery sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't do that any more," she said to herself. "What?" Zero asked. "Nothing" Avery smiled her head bleeding. "Great" she sighed seeing the blood on her hand. "How bad is it?" she asked looking at Zero. "Not to bad. Here" Zero said ripping part of his shirt to dab the blood of her head. "There better already." He smiled. "Thanks" she blushed. "So…what were you doing laying out here all by yourself like that" Avery asked. "I was thinking." Zero sighed. "About what?" Avery asked. "Stuff" "What kind of stuff?" Avery asked. "Stuff" he replied again. "Okay" Avery said giving up laying next to him her hands behind her head. "Well…you're going to the ball tonight…right?" Avery asked. "I have to patrol. This is the only time the day class students can be with the night class. So if one slips up…we're there" Zero smiled. "You should see Yuki in her dress. She looks so cute." Avery smiled her hand folded together. "She's actually dressing up?" Zero asked looking confused. "Yeah…why wouldn't she be? We went dress shopping yesterday and it looks awesome on her." Avery smiled. "Oh" Zero said his face going plain again. "Why do you always do that?" Avery said lying on her side looking at Zero her head resting on her hand. "Do what" he asked rolling on his side to look back at her. "You always act like you don't care when deep down you do care." Avery sighed. Zero grinned. "What makes you think I do care?" Zero said plainly. "See you're doing it again" Avery argued getting annoyed now. Zero chuckled. "You're doing it on purpose aren't you?" Avery said. He grinned. "I know you do care…is it so hard to admit your feelings" Avery sighed. "Like I said before I don't get close to people that way that protects both of us from getting hurt." Zero said. Avery shook her head in disagreement. "I don't believe you…if you don't ever let anyone in then you really must be lonely," Avery said. Zero's expression was surprised by her response. "Because I think it would be better to let at least one person in if not any. I've been there Zero and it's not fun…you'll always wonder what could have been." Avery said. "I'm talking to you right now am I not" Zero argued. Avery's expression was shocked. Zero chuckles. "You should see your expression right now" Zero smiled. "I'm not the one you should…" she began "Ssh…its not like that." He interrupted. "I let you in because it different with you. We're friends and that's okay, but if you're referring to Yuki then its different. I don't want to hurt her." Zero said. "But if you don't let her in you're hurting her even more because she will just think you don't like her at all." Avery said. Zero didn't respond he just lay back on his back. "Hmm…" he said. "What's hmm…?" Avery asked looking over him so she could read his face better. Zero pulled her down to him gently. He smiled kissing her on the lips. She pulled away. "Whoa…Zero! Didn't we just get done talking about this?" Avery said her voice a high pitch. He chuckled letting her go. "I was just checking." Zero said. "What?" Avery said her guard up. "To see how you felt" he replied. "And…?" she said relaxing her body. "I don't know…" Zero smiled. "What do you mean you don't know?" Avery argued. He chuckled again. Avery blushed. "There was no meaning in that kiss alright," she said getting to her feet. He was already on his feet by her side. "What Zero?" she said getting nervous now. He smiled. "Will you stop doing that to me." Avery said wanting her voice to be strong with meaning, but didn't accomplish that. "What do I do to you?" Zero said grinning. "You know what you do," Avery said trying not to blush. "I don't know what you think I do." Zero said. "That didn't make sense at all." Avery stuttered. "Your heart sounds like a race horse right now. Are you nervous to be around me?" Zero asked smiling. "No why would you think that. My heart does that from time to time. Its called being the suns daughter" Yuki lied trying to cover it up. Zero grabbed her hand pulling her to him. "Don't you want the answer" Zero asked smiling. "What answer?" Avery asked. "What I felt in the kiss from you." "And…what was it…?" Avery asked her face turning red. "I'm waiting on you to answer your own question" Zero smiled. Avery grabbed Zero's shirt pulling him down to her. She hesitated for a second then leaned in to kiss him.

To be continued in Volume Six…


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Knight Volume Six

**Vampire Knight Volume Six**

The day of the ball. Midday…

"Okay just calm down" Avery said to herself pacing across her dorm room. "It was just kissing right…no harm done." She sighed sulking down onto her bed. Zero chuckled sitting on the bed already. "Zero this isn't funny…we kissed" Avery sighed lying on her back. "That's just it, it was just kissing." Zero said. "Well why did we do it and where do we go from here?" Avery asked. Zero just shrugged lying down next to her. "First let's start with this question: Do we have any feelings for each other?" Zero asked. "I don't know…I guess some times I think of you that way but then again I think of you as my best friend." Avery said. "You?" she asked. "It's the same I guess…I do feel that way for you, but I think the person I really am in love with is Yuki" Zero sighed. "Awe…you love her" Avery smiled. "Yeah I guess I do, but…" "But what? If you love her then you got to win her over." Avery interrupted. Zero smiled kissing Avery on the cheek. "Well, it's true. Tonight at the dance, that's when you'll make your move." Avery smiled. "I forgot about the ball tonight" Zero sighed laying his head on her chest. "You're heart is calm." He smiled. She blushed happy he wasn't looking at her to see. "So…um…tonight?" Avery said trying to make her voice sound happy. "Yes. I will tell her tonight." Zero said finishing her sentence. "Okay" she sighed getting to her feet. "I'll see you then" she added walking out her own room.

Outside at the center fountain…

"Avery…hey" Yuki smiled running up to her. "Yuki, hehe. Hey" Avery stuttered surprised to see her. "This is a new face." Yuki said sitting next to her. "What face?" "The hiding something from me face" Yuki said her face worried now. "I'm not hiding anything from you." Avery lied. "I also pick up quickly" Yuki said remember what Avery said earlier this morning. "Great!" Avery thought. "What is it?" Yuki asked. "It's nothing. Really I'm not hiding anything from you." Avery lied again. "Also" Yuki paused then added "You're not really a good liar" "Okay I'll tell you…you caught me" Avery surrendered. "I, well…got my period and yeah" Avery lied. "That's it" Yuki smiled. "Yeah I'm embarrassed to mention it that's why I didn't want to tell you." Avery said "Bad liar my ass" she thought then smiled. "Oh…I see. Well…do you need tampons?" Yuki asked. "Yeah that's it" Avery sighed. "Okay well just come with me back to my dorm and I'll get you some" Yuki smiled. "That'd be great…thanks Yuki" Avery smiled following her to her room.

Yuki's room...

"Here you go" Yuki said handing Avery a box of tampons. "Thanks again you're a life savor" Avery smiled putting them in her purse. "If she only new people like me don't get a thing called periods." She thought. "Well…I'll see you tonight then" Avery smiled. "Yeah I'll see you later" Yuki smiled back. Avery walked out the door. "Great" Avery said to herself walking to her room. "He better be gone" she whispered under her breath. She got to her room opening the door to see it empty. She sighed in relief dropping her bag on the chair in the corner. "I'm so tired" she said taking of her uniform and putting on a pair of shorts and a tang top. "I suppose I could get some sleep" she said getting under the covers falling into a deep sleep.

Four hours later…

Avery woke up yawing and stretching. "Its dark" she thought jumping out of bed. She looked at the clock which read 8:30pm "Great Aidou will be here in like a half hour" she said to herself. She slipped her dress on and heels. "What to do with my hair" she said waiting for the curling iron to heat up. She took her hair out of a pony letting it fall down past her chest. "Hurry up" she said to herself. "I suppose I could do my make up." She put on a light black layer around her eyes. "There that's done" "Time for lip gloss" she said putting that on. A few minutes passed. "Finally" she said beginning to curl her long hair. After that was done she put it half up. "Awesomeness" she smiled looking at her success in the mirror. Then a quiet knock came to her door. "Coming" she hollered putting on some perfume. She opened the door to see Aidou standing there. "Wow!" She smiled "You look handsome" "Thank you" he smiled then added "You look amazing yourself…no let me rephrase that you look so beautiful I could just eat you" he smiled. "Thanks…I guess" she said a little creeped out. "Not literally speaking of course" Aidou added taking her hand in his. "Good" she sighed then let out a low chuckle. "Shall we go dance" he asked. She nodded following him.

At the ball…

"It's so comforting in here" Avery smiled. "I agree" Aidou said. "Not to mention full of people" she added. "Are you nervous Avery" he asked now looking her in the eyes. Once again she couldn't find it in her to pull away. Let me explain this better when his penetrating eyes are locked with hers its like nothing else matters. It just feels like her and him are alone, when really they are surrounded by people. "N…no" Avery stuttered the words out. He chuckled. "You're cute when you blush" he smiled kissing her on the cheek. "Lets dance" he said twirling her out then back into his arms holding her there for a moment then twirling her back out. "You don't have to be nervous" he smiled. "I'm not nervous" she replied now in his arms. "Then why does your heart skip a beat every time we're this close?" Aidou asked. "So I'm a little nervous, if it's so it's because I'm not really a good dancer." She smiled pulling the closer together. "And see we're closer now and my heart is beating at a normal pace" she smiled knowing that she proved her point. He let out low chuckle as did she. Just at that moment Yuki and Zero walk into the room side by side. Her in her long lacy black dress and him in his uniform.

To be continued in Volume Seven…


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Knight Volume Seven Vampire Knight Volume Seven

The day of the ball. Night….

"I'm nervous" Yuki whispered to Zero now taking his hand. "There's no need. Who cares what everyone else thinks." Zero said smiling at her then added. "Besides your with me." Yuki blushed walking onto the dance floor. "Shall we" Zero asked his hand out to hers. She nodded taking his hand. They started dancing her in his arms.

"So they did decide to come together," Avery thought to herself. "He must have told her then" "Why do you look so serious right now?" Aidou asked. "Its nothing" "Whoa…" Avery said feeling dizzy. "What is it?" Aidou asked. "Its nothing…I just feel…whoa" she said again this time falling to her knees, but Aidou caught her. "Come on lets get you out of here" he said picking her up in his arms. "What's wrong?" Zero said following them out. "She just fell" "What do you mean? What did you do to her?" Zero demanded. "I did nothing," Aidou growled. "Stop it. Both of you" Avery said, "I think I'm better now." Aidou put her on her feet. She fell to the ground grabbing her head. "Agh" she moaned. "Avery" Zero said crouching down by her. "What happened" Yuki asked now outside standing behind Zero. "She just fell" Aidou said answering her question. "I'm sorry" Avery said. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong" Zero said rubbing her cheek with his hand. "I won't mess up this time." Avery said. "Who is she talking to?" Yuki asked. "I don't know" Zero sighed. "Father…I don't want to, don't make me." Avery cried. "Kaname" she whispered under her breath. He was already there by her side picking her up in his arms. "What happened?" he demanded. "She fell and started talking to someone." Aidou answered backing up. "Don't touch her," Zero demanded. "Zero, this is not the time for this." Kaname sighed walking away. "Zero just let it be." Yuki said pulling him back by his arm. He shrugged her off then was gone before she could react. "He is ill tempered isn't he?" Aidou sighed. Yuki nodded. "Well shall we go back to the dance?" Aidou said. "I have to be there any way" Yuki replied walking back into the ballroom followed by Aidou.

Moon dorm, Kaname's room…

He laid her on his bed. "Its okay" he whispered his voice calm and soothing. "Wake me up" she said her voice weak and low. "How?" Kaname asked, but Avery was already out into a deep sleep. "Avery…" he whispered. He left the room and came back with a bucket of water. "I hope this works," he said to himself pouring it on Avery. He waited patiently, but nothing happened. "Hope she's not mad when she wakes up." He said, just at that moment Avery woke up gasping for air. "What the hell" she said noticing her hair and body was wet. "Avery" Kaname smiled hugging her. "I didn't know what you meant by wake you up so I poured a bucket of water on you." Kaname smiled. "Thanks" she sighed lying on her back. "What happened to you back there?" Kaname asked. "My dad…" she paused then added. "He wanted me to do something bad, but I went against him and he punished me." She said. "I don't know what I'm doing," she added. "You called my name?" Kaname asked. "You're the only one I can be me. Its different around you" There was a slight silence. "Listen I need to ask you a favor before this happens again" she added. "What is it?" Kaname asked. "My father will come again, and when he does it will be during the day. He will be very strong. The only way I can escape him is if…" she paused hoping he would get where she was going. "Is if…I die" she sighed. "Do you think it wise choosing this path?" Kaname asked. She nodded. "I don't want to do his orders" Kaname sighed then added, "If its what you want." She nodded, "It is."

"But, I want to tell you something before we go any further…" Avery said. Kaname looked down at her. "What?" "I need to confess something." She paused not sure to go on. "I…" she began but was interrupted by Kaname kissing her. "I…" she began again. "I know," he whispered. Avery smiled her hand on the back of his head. She pulled him closer to her kissing him more intimate than before. She pulled away. "This is a little uncomfortable in a wet dress" she sighed getting to her feet. She took it off now in her spandex. "You got a shirt?" she asked. He smiled getting to his feet then was back standing in front of her handing her a dark shirt. She slipped it on taking out her hair letting it fall loosely in curls. He smiled picking her up and laying her on the bed. "I've told you this before, but you DO smell good." He whispered kissing her again. A knock came to the door. "What is it" Kaname ordered. "Its Ichijou and Ruka" he said. "Can we come in?" Ruka asked. "We have some news that you might not want to put off," Ichijou said. "Very well" Kaname sighed. The door creaked open and two beautiful people came walking in. There skin looked flawless by the moonlight. Ruka growled seeing Avery in Kaname's shirt lying on his bed with Kaname now sitting up. "Not the place" Ichijou ordered. Ruka glared at Ichijou then at Avery. "What is it?" Kaname asked. "We heard that the council is coming tomorrow." Ichijou said. "Why?" Kaname asked. "We really don't know something about a new student being here." Ruka said. "Great." Avery sighed getting to her feet. "I'll see you later" she sighed walking towards the door. Kaname was at her side picking her up over his shoulders, he brought her back to his bed. Ruka growled. "Ruka!" Ichijou demanded. "Kaname! I have to leave…you heard what Ichijou and Ruka said." She said. "I heard and I also remember what you asked me." He smiled kissing her on the cheek. "Relax…it will be alright." Avery nodded her head in agreement sighing. "Ichijou, Ruka. Find out more about his situation." Kaname ordered. They both nodded. "Right." Ruka said walking out of the room. Ichijou nodded shutting the door behind him.

To be continued in volume Eight…


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire Knight Volume Eight Vampire Knight Volume Eight

Avery woke up in Kaname's arms. "Good morning" he said in his calm voice. She smiled. "Morning." Then she sat straight up. "I gotta go talk to my dad" she said. "I won't allow you" Kaname said. "Why not?" she asked. "Because there's a risk that he won't give you back to me." Kaname said. "I still have to see what he wants" Avery sighed getting out of bed. "I'll return your shirt later. If that's alright with you." Avery sighed slipping on her heels. "I'm not going to let you go." Kaname said again by her side now. "Listen…Kaname, I have to. More than likely he is already waiting for me. If I don't go to him he will whip up a storm to try and find me." Avery sighed kissing him on the lips gently then smiled walking out towards the door. "Don't do this to me." Kaname sighed by her sighed still. "Do what? Kaname, the only way I can be free is…well…you know" she said. "Then lets do it now" Kaname said taking her into his arms. "No, I want to see what he wants first. What my options are." Avery said backing away from him. He sighed letting her go. "I'll see you later" she smiled walking down the stairs and out the door.

At the sun dorm…

"Avery you're alright" Yuki smiled hugging her. "What are you doing waiting in my dorm?" Avery laughed. "I was worried about you." She sighed sitting on her bed. "I'm good." Avery smiled. She started changing into her day uniform braiding her hair in two parts both coming down her chest resting there. She brushed her teeth noticing Yuki still waiting for her. "I'm fine. Really" Avery smiled sitting next to her. "You're not lying to me are you?" Yuki asked. "No." "I hate being left out in the dark" Yuki said her voice serious now. "Okay…I'll tell you" Avery sighed. "You're one of my best friends here so I'll tell you." She paused for a moment then began. "My father is what happened to me last night. He wants me to do something and I told him no. So he got angry and well you know the rest. Then today he is sending the council to come talk to me." Avery concluded. "Oh…" Yuki said not sure she was understanding right. "He won't stop until I do what he wants. The only way to be free is well I think you know." Yuki nodded understanding that part. "I've done some bizarre things since I've been here, and now I like doing this part of life and I'm not sure I want to give all this up just to do what he wants." Avery sighed then added, "I am the heir to the throne" "So what you're telling me is that there is a kingdom out there that you're a princess in" Yuki said. Avery nodded. "If I take the throne then I won't be able to ever see any of you guys again." "That sucks" Yuki sighed. "Tell me about it" "Hmm…" Yuki thought. "What?" Avery asked. "What if you were to deny the throne…choose the other path I mean." Yuki said. Avery's eyes went wide. "You're right. I can't believe I didn't see this before" Avery smiled. "See what?" Yuki asked confused now. "I could always take my mothers side." "You have a mother," Yuki asked regretting she did. "That was a stupid question," she added. Avery chuckled to herself. "My mom is the moon" "That's awesome" Yuki smiled. "You're lucky to have the sun and the moon for parents" "Sometimes I am" Avery said. "So if you take your moms side then you can be free of your dad" Yuki smiled. "Exactly, but If I take my moms side I will be the ruler of the night. I'd have to take that throne." Avery sighed. "But still my mom is a lot easier to get along with and more understanding then my dad." "How will your dad take this?" Yuki asked. "I don't know, not to good. He'll be furious, but he will get over it because mom will have a talking with him." Avery said. "That's brilliant" Yuki smiled. "But we have one problem" "What?" Yuki asked. "I'm not sure this will go so smoothly" "What do you mean?" "There will be some arguing going on and I will have major mood swings" Avery sighed. "What do you mean?" Yuki asked again. "I mean my mom and dad will argue and be pulling me from side to side. And so which brings us going form sunny to moon. They will be messing up the atmosphere" Avery sighed. "Nothing to bad right." Yuki asked. "Hard to say. All I know is I am going to have to bring this up to mom first" Avery said. "Before the council arrives" "How do we do that?" Yuki asked. "Simple I'm going to need an open room for this." Avery said. "Right…follow me," Yuki said grabbing her hand and leading her to and open room.

The empty room…

"You weren't kidding when you said it was empty," Avery said looking around seeing nothing but four walls. "Will this do?" Yuki asked. "Its perfect." "Now what?" Yuki asked. "Ready to meet my mother?" Avery asked. "What! You're taking me with you?" Yuki asked surprised. "Don't be scared. She's nice." Yuki nodded taking Avery's hand. Avery put her other free hand to her chest over her heart. "Moon Realm I'm home" Avery said her eyes turning white. "Avery" Yuki whispered. "Its okay" she whispered. At that moment a bright light appeared in the distance. "Ready" Avery asked. Yuki nodded following Avery. They walked toward the light, which looked like a door.

Moon Realm…

"Whoa!" Yuki smiled "Its beautiful here. Everything's so moonlighty" Avery chuckled. "Is that even a word?" she asked. "I have no idea, but this place is awesome. I can't even find the right words to describe this place." Yuki smiled. "I'm glad you like it" Avery smiled. "Is it always night time here?" Yuki asked. "Pretty much…yeah" Avery said, "It varies from time to time. Whichever mood my mom is in I guess." Avery said. "You're glowing" Yuki smiled. "Yeah I do that when I'm here"

"Princess Avery welcome home" a person said walking up to them. "Hey Tristan" Avery smiled giving him a hug. He had light brown hair that hung loosely from his head outlining his eyes and ears. His smile was wide and gorgeous. "This is my friend Yuki" Avery smiled. "Hello Yuki" Tristan said kissing her hand. She started blushing. "Here" he said his hand glowing; appearing in his hand was a dozen of white roses. "For you my lady" he said handing them to Yuki. "And for you" he bowed, his hand glowing and in it appeared a dozen of red roses. He handed them to Avery. "Thank you Tristan, but that wasn't necessary. You know I don't like accepting gifts," Avery said. "Sorry my princess. I just like to spoil you" he said bowing again. She chuckled, "Its fine." "So how's mother?" she asked. "Waiting for you," Tristan said his arms pointing in the direction of a huge white castle. Avery took a deep breath then exhaled. "Well better get this over with. Ready Yuki?" she asked. Yuki nods. "I'll see you later Tristan" Yuki smiled. He smiled back with a nod. "See yeah" Avery said walking towards the castle, Yuki following close behind.

To be continued in Volume Nine…


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Knight Volume Nine Vampire Knight Volume Nine

At the castle…

"Its huge in here" Yuki gasped, a huge smile forming on her face. "What'd you expect?" Avery asked confused. "I just wasn't expecting this" Yuki said. "Welcome home princess Avery" a girl in a white dress said waking up to her. Avery just nodded. "Come Yuki this way," she whispered so only she could here. Yuki followed her up the long spiral staircase through a huge door. "Avery" a woman said in a white dress, which seemed to be glowing. "Mother" Avery smiled hugging her. "Welcome home my dearest girl" she smiled kissing her on the head. "Its good to be back" Avery smiled then remembered Yuki was with. "Oh this is my friend Yuki Cross" "It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled. "You must be the queen." Yuki asked wishing she hadn't. "I'm really making myself sound dumb," she thought to herself. The queen giggled to herself, then her face was serious again. "My apologies my name is Rose queen of the moon realm" she smiled. "Its nice to meet you." Yuki bowed. "Same to you." Rose smiled at her then turned her gaze to Avery. "So why have you come back so sudden? We would have prepared a ceremony if we would have know." Rose began but was interrupted by Avery shaking her head in disagreement. "No mom. The reason we came is because I don't like being with dad…he is making me do something I don't want…well to cut it short you know how he gets he's making me do all this stuff and he won't listen to reason. He's sending the council to come and talk to me today to make me do what he wants and…" she continued but this time was interrupted by Rose. "He's just not used to the words no. I will have a talking with him when the sun sets." Rose smiled. Avery sighed her face looking worried and sad. "Don't worry my sweet angel…everything will be okay. He just needs a good talking to" Rose smiled again touching Avery on the arm her hand glowing. "Thanks mom" Avery smiled her mood getting better. Rose took her arm off her with a nod.

"Now what's the other thing you wanted to ask?" she asked. "Oh…right. Well I was wondering well you know dad he won't settle unless I'm out of his hair and well…" she paused then began again, "I want to come back home" "Of course dear…you're always welcome here. To be honest I don't know why you left in the first place." Rose said. "Come its time to get you ready" she added taking her hand. "For what?" Avery asked passing a confused look at Yuki then back at her mom. "For your welcome home ceremony of course." Rose said. "I'm not coming home exactly…" Avery whispered. "What?" Rose demanded. "Well I wanted to stay at the academy and continue what I do there. I like it there…all my friends are there." Avery said her voice coming out of the whisper. Rose sighed looking confused. "You really like putting us in worry, don't you?" she sighed again. "Mom…I don't want you to worry. There's no need. I'll be fine" Avery smiled. "I always do" Rose sighed. Avery took her other hand in hers. "Mom" she smiled then began. "I love you okay. Please don't worry about me." Rose smiled. "Don't be afraid to bring any of your friends here okay." "Don't worry I will." Avery smiled hugging her now. "Thanks. Oh and don't forget to talk to dad okay." Avery smiled then added; "Let him down easy" Rose nodded. "Are you going to stay awhile or be getting back?" Rose asked. "I should be getting back. I don't know when the council will be there and time moves differently from earth to the moon realm." Avery said. Rose nodded letting go of Avery's hands. "Don't be a stranger" she smiled. "I won't." Avery said. "It was nice to meet you Yuki Cross" Rose smiled giving her a hug now. "Avery always had problems keeping friends," "MOM" Avery growled. "Sorry, but she needs to be told. You're lucky you know," she added looking at Yuki. Yuki just nodded giving a big smile. "Lets go Yuki" Avery said grabbing her hand pulling her out of her moms grip. "See yea mom" Avery waved her hand so she wouldn't have to turn around. "Until we meet again Queen Rose" Yuki bowed, well tried as best as she could being pulled by Avery. "Its Rose" she corrected. "Rose" Yuki smiled with a wave.

Outside the castle…

Tristan walked up to them. "Going so soon?" he sighed. "Yeah. Being in this place to long is a little weird." Avery said. "Just appreciate what you have Princess Avery. Some of us are not as fortunate as you" Tristan sighed. "Yeah yeah" Avery said getting annoyed now. "I hope I see you again Yuki." He smiled kissing her hand. "Here a parting gift" he added his hand glowing and in it appeared a crescent moon necklace. Yuki stopped where she was. "Its beautiful" Yuki blushed. "Thank you…really I do love it" she smiled hugging him. "Its more then a necklace" Tristan smiled, "also when you ever need someone…I'll be there" he added kissing her on the cheek. Yuki blushed. "Thank you" she said again. He nodded backing away. "See you Tristan" Avery said putting her hand on her chest over her heart. "Coming Yuki" she asked. "Oh" Yuki whispered seeing her in his arms still. She backed up walking up to Avery taking her free hand. "Return" Avery said her eyes glowing. The door appeared again. The walked towards it, Yuki looked back once more seeing Tristan waving. She waved back sighing. "We'll return you know, its not like it's the last time you will see him." Avery smiled. Yuki nodded; "right" she smiled now walking in the glowing door. They appeared back, but this time not in the empty room. This time they were in a different room, a room full of tall people in dark long jackets all surrounding them. "We've been waiting for you Avery," a man said in a deep voice walking from up to her now, he was wearing a long black leather jacket; his boots were huge and rough looking. He had a hat with long enough rims to cover his eyes. He seemed to be looking at the floor, but when he looked up his eyes were glowing red…

To be continued in Volume Ten…


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire Knight Volume Ten Vampire Knight Volume Ten

"What do you want?" Yuki asked jumping back. "You guys the council?" Avery asked her voice over powering Yuki's. The man standing in front of us just nodded. "You were gone awhile, we started to think you weren't coming back. "We haven't been gone that long." Yuki protested. "It's been six hours," he argued back this time growling at her. "Yuki!" Avery ordered pulling her back behind her. The man let out a chuckle that broke out into a roaring laughter joined in by the other people in the room. "What's so funny?" Avery demanded her voice sharp. "We aren't going to hurt you and if something were to come up what do you think by stepping in front of Yuki like that." He smiled showing his teeth this time. "Better safe then sorry." Avery snapped. "Well then back to business shall we." The man said his voice going serious again. "Who are you?" Yuki managed to get out. "I'm Braiden" he smiled taking of his hat giving a little bow with his head. "So what is there to talk about Braiden?" Avery asked. "Your father sent us. He knows you better then you think" Braiden smiled. "What does he want?" Avery ordered her voice getting impatient. "Relax Avery," he said. "He has come to take you back home." He added. A shocked expression went over Avery and Yuki's face. "Well sorry, but I'm not going back." Avery argued. "You have no choice. You know we can take you back by force." "Try." Avery gritted through her teeth letting out a light glow. "Easy Ave" Braiden said backing up a little. "Don't call me that, only my friends call me that and you're not one of them!" Avery snarled.

He started laughing again followed by the others. "Looks like you're choosing the hard way then?" Braiden asked one of his eye brows raised. Avery nodded. "Your choice" he sighed nudging his head making a signal or something. At that moment the others were gathering closer and closer to them. "Back off" Avery demanded. Braiden chuckled nudging them further into them. "I'm warning you." Avery warned, but they didn't listen they just got closer and closer. Avery let out an orb that sent them back a little bit. "Feisty aren't we." Braiden growled closing in closer. "Yuki you need to get out of here" Avery said touching Yuki's heart. "Zero" Avery whispered. "Wait, why aren't you coming with me?" Yuki pleaded. "Because when I'm doing a transportation spell, I can only send one." Avery sighed sending her out. "Aver-…" Yuki began, but was gone in an instant. "Brave aren't we" Braiden said. "Shut up!" Avery yelled.

In Zero's room…

Yuki appeared out of nowhere standing in the middle of his floor. "What are you doing here, and how did you just do that?" Zero asked startled. "No time to explain. Avery sent me here." Yuki said her voice in panic. "What do you mean?" Zero asked getting to his feet. "I mean the council threatened to take her home, because her dad sent them, but Avery didn't want to, and now they're taking her by force." Yuki panicked. "And she sent you here because…?" Zero asked. "You really don't catch on do you." Yuki sighed then added; "she doesn't want me to get hurt and she thought of you to protect me, even though I don't need it" Yuki hollered annoyed by his stupidity right now. "So let me get this straight…" Zero sighed then continued, "Avery is in a room right now full of the council which is full of vampires." Zero asked. Yuki punched Zero right in the face. "Are you STUPID or something" Yuki hollered really annoyed and impatient. "Ow" Zero said. "Yeah right you know that didn't even hurt" Yuki yelled. Zero was out the window before she could even finish that sentence. Yuki sighed falling on his bed closing her eyes. "I have to do something" Yuki thought jumping to her feet and ran out the door.

Outside somewhere…

Yuki was running so fast that she didn't even see someone standing in front of her talking to someone else. She bumped right into them falling one butt. "Ow" she screeched falling on pointy rocks, blood dripped down her legs. She groaned really annoyed. "Great!" she sighed. "Yuki are all right?" Kain asked. "Yeah yeah, see yea" Yuki said starting to run again but was stopped by Kaname. "Sorry Kaname Senpai, but I really have to go" Yuki said bowing away. "Wait what's the rush, where were you all day?" he asked. Yuki let out another groan. "Look I'm sorry but Avery needs me right now" Yuki said. "Yuki Chan, you're bleeding" Aidou said now walking up to her. "Who cares, Avery needs ME!" she said running again, but was stopped by Kaname again. "What's wrong Yuki?" he asked his voice calm but a tint of worry to it. Yuki let out a groan, but explained everything in a really shortened up version. "Ichijou and Ruka were supposed to tell me when the were going to be coming." Kaname growled. "Thank you, Yuki Cross" he smiled jumping into the night followed by Aidou and Kain. "So I tell someone what's going on and they leave me to run myself there." Yuki said to herself.

Back to the room…

Zero, Kaname, Aidou, and Kain appeared seeing the building completely smoking and burnt down. "Whoa!" Aidou said. "What are you doing here?" Zero growled. "Not now!" Kaname growled back. "Find her" Kaname ordered. Aidou and Kain nodded jumping into the debris followed by Kaname and Zero.

To be continued in Volume Eleven…


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire Knight Volume Eleven

**Vampire Knight Volume Eleven**

The debris…

Aidou was walking around at lightning speed through out the whole debris flipping boxes and parts of the house over to find Avery. Zero and Kain were searching in the woods nearby; Kaname was searching the buildings and dorms nearby.

Fifteen minutes later; the woods…

"Would you get off my back?" Zero growled at Kain who was right up behind him. Kain just growled back going to his side. "Why'd you even come? I could of done this myself." Zero said. "Because Kaname ordered it." "So you always do what he says…huh" "Shut up!" Kain hollered then pausing in a flash. "Did you here that?" he asked. Zero now by his side. "Crying…?" Zero whispered. Kain nodded jumping off in the direction of the noise, Zero right behind him.

A few seconds later…

"Where is the source?" Kain asked confused. "It was just here." Zero sighed. "Oh well lets continue" Kain said jumping into the night. Zero just shook his head, but followed. "Now where…we pretty much searched this whole woods." Kain sighed. "Ssh…did you hear that?" Zero asked turning around going back to where they just left. "Zero!" Kain hissed following him then added. "No ones here!" he sighed but froze to what he saw. Zero was already by the person covered in blood, there wardrobe torn. "Stay back" the person said putting her hand up in defense. "Avery its okay its me Zero" he said reaching his hand out to her, she just shrugged him off. "Kain send word to the others!" Zero demanded, Kain nodded disappearing out of sight. "Avery…please, let me through," he pleaded putting his hand out again, she didn't reply. Zero took off his jacket putting it around her. He then took her into his arms smelling the blood. At that moment his eyes turned red; He backed off quickly. Avery looked up at him, her eyes glowing; she put up a protective shield. Kaname, Aidou, and Kain appeared. " "I told you." Kain said pointing at Avery. "Aidou back Zero off" Kaname ordered. He nodded pulling him back. "Master Kaname did Avery kill all the council?" Aidou asked, his arm around Zero to hold him up. "All the ones that were there" Kaname agreed. Avery fell to her knees crying. Kaname was at her side, but she put up the shield again. "Stay back" she cried. "Avery its okay" Kaname said his voice gentle and smooth. "I killed them all" she whispered. She looked up at Kaname blood running down her face. "Yuki…is she safe?" she asked. Kaname nodded. "Kaname please be careful." Aidou shouted. "They're afraid aren't they?" "No…don't be ridiculous." Kaname corrected. "I'm sorry Kaname…I killed them all, except one" her voice low now. "Who?" Kaname asked. "A little boy" "A little boy?" he asked. She nodded. "Avery will you please take your shield down?" Kaname asked putting his hand towards her. She looked down again erasing the shield. Kaname had her in his arms. "Its okay…I'm here." Kaname smiled kissing her on the head. "Doesn't the blood frighten you?" Avery asked now looking at him. "You smell nice." He whispered grinning at her. She smiled kissing him on the lips holding him tighter. Her eyes went back to normal. "So tempting" he whispered in her ear pulling away so he could look her in the face. "Sorry" Avery blushed putting her finger to his lips, but was stopped by Kaname, he had her hand in his. He licked the blood off his lips. "Mmm" he sighed letting out a low growl.

"Wouldn't it be nice if I could try some." Aidou sighed then added, "I'm sick of blood tablets." "Get a grip of yourself." Kain growled. "So tempting indeed" Aidou sighed again. Kain just shook his head. "Zero needs to snap out of it" Aidou growled, "He's starting to get on my nerves with his little spasms." He added.

"Have more" Avery offered putting her bloody hand in his other hand. "I can't" Kaname said gently pushing her hand away. "NO…I'm already covered in blood, mine as well have some." Avery demanded. Kaname sighed taking her hand; putting it up to his mouth. "Its okay" Avery assured him; he nodded, but didn't hesitate this time. "Agh" Aidou whined, "No fair" "Shut up Aidou" Zero growled. He growled back dropping him to the ground. Zero let out a low growl. "Are you over your spasms?" Aidou asked sarcastically. "Aidou enough" Kain sighed. "What taking his side?" Aidou growled. "No. Its just really annoying hearing the two of you bicker like an old married couple." He said then started laughing. Aidou smacked the back of his head. Kain growled lighting his butt on fire. "Agh" Aidou hollered, letting it out with his ice power. "Kain" he growled through his teeth. Zero started laughing this time. "Now who's the married couple" "Shut Up!" Kain and Aidou shouted at the same time.

"Kaname…" Avery started then paused. He looked up at her pushing her hand away. "Um…well I was wondering" "Oh never mind" she gave up. "No what is it" Kaname asked. "I want you…in every way." She blushed. Kaname smiled taking her in his arms. "I like that idea" he smiled. "I just can't resist you" she sighed jumping on to him, her legs on each side, her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips on his, gently at first, but then going rougher, but still gentle. He held her in one of his arms his other on the back of her head holding her gently. "Wow" Kain said looking away. "First he gets to have some of her blood then now he's kissing her." Aidou sighed. Zero just looked away anger growing on his face. Kaname pulled away for a second. "I don't want you to stop" Avery said giving him big puppy eyes. "I can't resist you either" he grinned kissing her again. "Um master Kaname" Aidou interrupted. "We should be getting back. We still have the mess to clean up." Avery jumped down from Kaname. "Sorry" she said looking at his white uniform. He looked down seeing red all over it. He looked up smiling. "Its okay" he said taking her hand. "Lets get back" he ordered. Aidou and Kain nodded.

To be continued in Volume Twelve…


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire Knight Volume Twelve**

Later that night at the moon dorm.

"Master Kuran" Aidou said walking up to him. "Do you think it wise to not tell the council what happened with Avery and the others?" "It happened two days a go. I'm sure all of the evidence has disappeared" Kaname said looking out the window. A light knock came to his door. "Yes?" Kaname asked. "Master Kuran it's me Ichijou" "How dare he come here after what he done!" Aidou growled. "Let him in." Kaname ordered. Aidou nodded opening door. Ichijou walked in. "What is?" Kaname asked sitting on his couch. "I came to apologies for my mistake; I didn't know that they were coming at that moment. They just showed up without warning or anything." Ichijou said his head bowed to Kaname. "Very well. I'll let it slide for now," Kaname said putting his hand over his face. "But now we have class to be attending." He said getting to his feet. Aidou and Ichijou nodded following Kaname out the door.

Zero's room…

Yuki knocked on the door. "Zero you in there its time for patrol." Zero opened the door right when Yuki knocked on the door, but found herself knocking on his chest. "Hehe…sorry" she blushed. Zero had no expression on his face. "Shall we go?" he said walking out the door. Yuki nodded following him.

In front of the Moon Dorm gates.

"Get back!" Yuki hollered to the other students. "Kaname!" people were chanting. "Idol!" "Ichijou!" "Ruka!" "Senri!" "Please stay back" Yuki demanded pushing the crowd back. Zero doing the same on the other side. Just at that moment the gates opened to the moon dorm students. The crowd got worse, more hectic pushing Yuki to her butt. She fell in the middle of the to student bodies. "Ow" Yuki groaned her palm bleeding. "Yuki-Chan" Kaname said at her side picking her up. "You should get that fixed." He smiled. "Kaname! Kaname!" girls were shouting. Yuki just stared nodding. "You gotta be more aware" Zero growled ripping a piece of his clothing to wrap it around her hand. "Thanks" she said standing at he post again.

Avery's room…

The room was dark except one corner of the room where a lamp was lit. Avery was sitting on the chair by the lamp reading her book 'Twilight' She let out a laugh. "You have a cute laugh," a voice said from the corner of the room where it was shadowed. "Who's there?" she ordered lighting the corner where the shadowed man stood. She froze her eyes going wide. "Father." Is all the word she could get her mouth to say. "Yes. Its time you come home." He smiled. He was a tall tanish man with hair a blondish gold. His eyes were a tint brighter blue then Avery's. "I thought mom already talked to you about it. I'm going to live with her now." She said. "And yet you're still here." He stated walking up to her. "Dad, I didn't mean to hurt you. I told mom that I want to stay here and she said I could, as long as I visit her form time to time." Avery said.

"I don't agree with that." Her dad said. "Why did you send those vampires after me?" Avery asked. "I had no other choice," he said. "They could have KILLED ME!" she shouted. "Easy Ave" he said walking up to her. "I'm sorry dad, but I'm not going back to the sun realm. I like it here and I'm staying." Avery said her tone absolute. "You will not!" "Mom!" Avery shouted. "Don't bring her into this." "Mom!" she shouted again. A bright light appeared and when it faded Rose was standing beside Avery. "What is it darling? I sensed you in trouble" Rose said her voice calming and sweet. She turned around to see her husband. "Well, well, well…what brings you here Noah?" Rose asked.

"You have no right to take Avery away from me." Noah said. "I didn't take her away from you. She chose it because she didn't like the things you were having her do." Rose said. "Avery is this what you want?" Noah asked his voice rough and coarse. Avery nodded. "I love you father, but I don't want to do the stuff you ask of me. I like it here." "Fine if you choose this path you won't get any of your powers from me." Noah stated his voice absolute.

Avery nodded. "I still want to visit you dad." She said walking up to him. "My dear sweet Avery" Noah sighed holding her in his arms. "I do not wish of this. I still want you by my side." Avery was crying now. "I don't know what to do." She cried. A bright light spiraled around them. "Don't go then my sweet princess" Noah pleaded. "But mother needs me too" "Avery dear, there is a way you can have both." Rose said walking up to them reaching her hand out to touch Avery's shoulder.

A bright light of blue spiraled off her joining Avery and Noah. Avery looked up at her mom and dad. "There is?" she asked looking confused. They both nodded. "Then why was I split up in the first place?" Avery asked. "Because we thought it best that you learned the suns power first." Rose said. "Why?" "Because the suns power is more defensive then the moons power." Noah added. "I want to have both" Avery said standing up to her feet. Noah and Rose looked at each other then nodded. "Very well" Noah said. "What do I need to do?" Avery asked. "You already know all the suns power from growing up in the sun realm, but now you need to learn the moons power." Rose smiled. "So I need to go to the moon realm." Avery asked. They nodded. "Okay I'll do it." Avery smiled. "Lets get going then." Rose said touching her chest, "Moon Realm" she said opening a portal. Avery hugged her dad once more. "I'll see you later dad" she smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Love you sweetie" Noah smiled waving them off. Rose took Avery's hand and they both walked off into the glowing door.

To be continued in volume Thirteen…


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire Knight Volume Thirteen**

Moon Realm; the castle…

"Mom" Avery said walking into the dining hall. "Yes dear" Rose smiled. "Well I was wondering if some of my friends could come and visit, or at least let them know where I'm at." Avery said. "Sure dear, you don't need to ask permission to have friends over." Rose said sitting down at the long brown table. "Thanks, but there not from this realm" Avery said. "That's okay, just bring the people that know the truth about you." Rose said. Avery nodded sitting down at the table. "Where is Tristan?" Avery asked picking up her fork to start eating. She put a mouth full of noodles in her mouth. "He's around the castle somewhere." "Oh…I think he would like to visit earth." "Great idea. He'll love it." Rose smiled.

"When do I start my training?" Avery asked. "As soon as you want" "Will it be hard?" Avery asked. "No training is easy my dear. You will have to practice hard and set you mind to it if you want training to go fast." Rose said picking up her goblet to take a drink of red wine. "Okay so lets say I finished my training and I know everything. Then what?" Avery asked putting another mouthful of noodles in her mouth. "Then we have to do the ceremony of the Sun and the Moon" "Ceremony?" Avery asked a confused look spreading across her face. "Yes, you see, since you are the daughter of the Sun and the Moon you were supposed to choose one, but instead you couldn't choose so now you will have to rule both worlds." Rose said

Avery choked on her wine. "What!" she finally managed to say. "You chose the path." "But I didn't think I would have to rule over both worlds." Avery argued. "Avery you can't be so selfish you either have to choose or take this route." Rose said her smooth calming face changing to hard and cold. "I'm sorry mom" Avery said looking at the table. "Avery…I didn't mean to be so cold just now, but its true you have to pick." Rose smiled her voice calm again. "And I have. I will do both mother" Avery sighed taking another drink of her wine. "I'm tired. I think I will go to bed." She added getting to her feet. She walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight mom. Love you." She said over her shoulder walking away.

In Avery's Royal Room…

"It still hasn't changed." Avery said aloud to herself. The room was a dark goldish-blue color. Her bed was huge, king sized. The sheets silky and blue with stars spreading all over the sheets; her windows were huge with a view of the moon so close and the stars so bright. The drapes hanging from the windows were thick and heavy, a goldish color. She had a balcony, huge bookshelves, and to top it all off there were bright stars floating to light her room.

She took a deep breath and walked over to her bookshelf. "I missed you guy's," she said to herself, putting her finished 'Twilight' book back onto the shelf. A knock came to her tall thick two-sided door. "Avery you in there" Tristan whispered. "Yeah come on in," Avery said sitting on her bed. "Welcome back." Tristan smiled walking in the room sitting next to Avery. "Its good to be back" Avery smiled lying down. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked. "I've chosen to rule over both the realms." Avery sighed putting her arm over her eyes. "That's a lot of responsibility." Tristan stated. "I know, but I couldn't choose between my mom and dad. That would be to painful to see on of there sad faces torn to pieces." She said. "True" Tristan smiled. "You should change into some of you home clothes if you know what I mean." Tristan suggested seeing Avery in her day class uniform. "True" Avery said walking to another door in her room. She opened it to find herself walking into a huge closet. "Be right out" Avery said shutting the door behind her.

"What to where?" Avery asked herself walking around to find something to wear. "This will do," she said taking off a blue thigh high dress. She slipped on the shoes the sandals that went with it. She walked out of her closet closing the doors again. She walked over to her mirror to see her hair in braids. "Do you always where you hair like that?" Tristan asked half joking. "No, but it keeps my hair out of my face." She replied taking her braids out. "You try having long hair like mine" Avery joked. "Haha funny." Tristan smiled. "I'm thinking of getting it cut." Avery said brushing through her hair. "Don't even say that. Your hair is nice and beautiful. Keep it long." Tristan protested. "I probably will anyway," Avery, said putting her layered long hair in a headband leaving only her bangs out. "There is that better," Avery teased. "Yeaup!" Tristan smiled. Avery just shook her head from side to side then added. "I'm going to be going to earth to get some friends. Do you want to come with me?" Avery asked walking over to her lounging chair in her room.

"Sure, I could use a Vacation anyway" Tristan sighed getting to his feet. "Are we going now or when?" "Now" Avery answered, "Follow Me," she said putting her hand to her chest and teleported out the quick way. Tristan followed.

Tristan and Avery arrived in her dorm room. "Time moves different from our worlds." Tristan said. "I know" "So who are you inviting?" Tristan asked following Avery out the door. "Yuki, and some other people" Avery replied. "I get to see her again." Tristan smiled with excitement. "Hold your horses buddy…you like Yuki?" Avery asked now stopped her hand on Tristan's chest. "Is it that obvious?" he smiled. "Like its written on your face" Avery grinned continuing her walking pace. "There are vampires here so be careful." Avery warned. "I can take care of myself." Tristan disagreed. "I'm just saying" Avery said. "This is taking to long lets just teleport." Avery said doing just so.

Outside somewhere…

"Yuki there you are." Avery smiled hugging her. "Hey Avery, where have…" she stopped seeing Tristan teleporting behind her. "Hey Tristan" Yuki smiled. Avery just rolled her eyes. "Oh so that's where you were." Yuki smiled. Avery filled in Yuki while they walked to the fountain to sit. "Oh…that's a lot of work," Yuki said. "That's what Tristan said." Avery sighed. "Well do you want to come back with me or no?" she asked. "Yeah I would like to go back to the moon realm. "Awesome!" Avery smiled hugging her again. "I wanted to ask Zero to come, but with that only one of you guys could of came." She added. "Because of the patrolling" Yuki sighed. "If you want Zero to go that's fine too" Yuki smiled. "I will just invite him back another time. When its just me and him" Avery smiled. "But I'm going to ask Kaname if he wants to come." Avery smiled teleporting out leaving Tristan and Yuki alone. "Well this is a little awkward." Yuki smiled thinking to herself.

At the moon dorm…

Avery walked in the doors seeing Senri, Rima, Kain, Aidou, and other vampires sitting around lounging. "Avery!" Aidou smiled walking up to her. "Hey Aidou, is Kaname here I need to speak with him?" she asked. "He's in his room," he answered. "Thanks." She smiled walking up the stairs. Ruka was at the top of them eying Avery down. "What is she doing here!" Ruka growled. "Ruka!" Ichijou ordered walking up behind her. "Oh come on she can't defend herself or something." Ruka said not taking her eyes off of Avery. "Please, I wish no harm" Avery said continuing to walk up the stairs. "You're not coming up here!" Ruka growled. "I don't have time for this" Avery sighed putting her hand to her chest and teleported out. "She's gone" Aidou said startled. "She's too scared to fight me" Ruka smiled. Avery teleported back to where she was before she teleported out. "What did you say!" she demanded. "You're. to. SCARED. to. fight. me." Ruka smiled saying each word hard and tight.

"Take it back." Avery scolded. "No, I meant what I said!" Ruka said. "Ruka!" Aidou demanded. "Stay out of this Aidou" Ruka glared. Then at that moment she jumped towards Avery her eyes red with fury. "Avery put up a shield. Ruka fell face first into the shield. Senri, Kain, and Aidou laughed. "SHUT UP!" Ruka yelled. "Take it back. I'm not scared at all to fight you." Avery smiled letting down her shield. "You have to hide behind that shield…only cowards hide." Ruka said. "You shouldn't have said that." Avery smiled putting her hand out in front of her letting out a bright bolt from the sun. It shot right through Ruka's stomach hitting her hard making her fall back on her back. She yelped out a groan of pain. "I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you." Avery said walking up to her and knelt down by her side. "Let me heal that" she smiled. "No!" Ruka yelled attacking her. They fell down the stairs, Ruka on top of Avery. _Boom._ Was all the noise that happened. Avery was knocked out cold her head had hit a sharp corner's edge. "There I won." Ruka smiled getting to her feet. "That was uncalled for" Aidou said walking up to Avery and picking her up in his arms. "Yeah man…she tried to help you. That's not winning at all," Senri added. Aidou carried Avery up the stairs to Kaname's door. He knocked on it. "Master Kuran can I come in" Aidou asked. "Very well" Kaname said from the other side. Aidou walked in Avery in his arms. "What happened?" Kaname asked taking Avery from Aidou. "Ruka is what happened." Aidou said.

"Damn that Ruka" Kaname growled. "Sir she hit her head on a sharp edge she's bleeding" Aidou said. "Leave us." Kaname ordered. Aidou nodded walking out the door.

To be continued in Volume Fourteen...


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire Knight Volume Fourteen**

Kaname's room…

Kaname sat on his bed Avery on his lap. "Avery can you here me?" Kaname whispered looking at the blood on her head. He licked the blood off of Avery's wound then he kissed it making the wound close up and heal. Avery opened her eyes seeing Kaname above her. She let out a light smile. "Hey" she whispered. He smiled back "Hi" "I didn't want to fight her" Avery added sitting. "I know, she just gets that way sometimes." Kaname said. "Look…" she paused looking out the window then added with a whisper, "The reason I came here tonight is to ask you something…" He looked at her with curious eyes. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to come back with me and Yuki to the moon realm. Since I won't be here for awhile and I would like to see you," Avery said smushing her words up.

He let out a low almost seductive chuckle then added; "I don't think it would be best if I went there with Yuki going too." Avery got to her feet pacing the floor back and forth letting out a low groan. "Fine whatever" she said in monotone. She opened the window and sat up on the ledge, her hair blowing in the wind. Kaname was at her side pulling her back into his arms. "Don't be like that." He sighed. "Like what?" Avery sighed back. He spun around once then put her on his bed kissing her now. Avery let out a low moan. Kaname was pushing her backward on her back with his free hand. Him now on top of her putting little weight on her started kissing her neck.

"Kaname…" Avery began since he wasn't kissing her mouth, "I love you" she said her voice in a whisper. Kaname paused pulling up to look her in the face. "Everything you do…" he paused "…say, makes me love you so much more." He smiled kissing her again, more intimately. Avery put her hand up to his chest to unbutton his black shirt he was wearing, her other hand on the side of his face, her fingers caressing through his hair.

Kaname lifted his left hand from her side to lift up Avery's dress his hand caressing over her body. She let out a moan kissing him rougher, but still soft. From there they sunk deeper into intimacy.

Moon dorm; living room…

"What's taking them so long?" Ruka growled. "Easy Ruka" Kain sighed sitting further back in the lounging chair. "Well it's been an hour or two they should have been down here and out the door." She groaned impatiently. "She's with him. You know that right?" Senri groaned because of her complaining. "Shut up!" she snapped. "Just saying" he said getting to her feet. "Where are you going?" Rima asked sitting up now. "To get some sleep," he sighed yawning. "Rest sounds nice." Rima smiled following him up the stairs.

Outside…

"So…" Yuki said stretching her arms out to break the silence. "I see you're wearing my gift." Tristan smiled touching it with his pointer and middle finger. Yuki blushed looking down hoping she would hide it from him. "You're cute" Tristan smiled putting a loose hair behind her ear. "I like the necklace a lot" Yuki smiled looking up at him now. "I'm happy you're coming to visit for awhile," he said. "Me too, how long has it been?" Yuki asked crossing her legs on the grass. "Awhile" "Will I be seeing you at all?" Tristan nodded, "Anytime you want" "Good…" she paused, "I like seeing you." "I like seeing you too" Tristan smiled. "My mouth is dry" Yuki said out of nerves wishing she hadn't. Tristan started laughing. "I'm sorry…" he apologized. "Its fine…it was random any way" Yuki chuckled out of embarrassment. "Here" he said his hand glowing. A glass of water appeared.

"Thanks" Yuki smiled taking the water and drinking it. He nodded. "So…" Yuki said again setting the cup down on the grass. "What do you want to talk about?" Tristan asked. "How old are you?" she asked. "Seventeen" "How long have you been seventeen?" "A couple of months." Tristan said, "You?" "Fifteen" she said then added, "I wonder what's taking her so long?" He just shrugged. "Can I ask you something?" "Of course" "What is your relationship here with Zero and Kaname?" Yuki's eyes went wide. "Why does it matter?" she asked. He shrugged, "Curious I guess." "Oh"

Moon Dorm; Kaname's room…

"That was nice." Avery smiled cuddling closer into Kaname's arms. He held her tighter to him and nodded. "How long will you be away?" he asked brushing her hair with his fingers. "I don't know however long it takes me to finish my training." "What training?" "I thought I told you." He shrugged his shoulders in disagreement. She took a deep breath then began her story.

"Which concludes that I am going to mess this whole thing up" she sighed. He tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "You can do it…don't doubt yourself." He said his voice calm and relaxing. She smiled kissing him. "I don't want to leave you. Be without you, it just doesn't feel quiet the same." "As soon as Yuki is done visiting…I'll be there right by your side." He promised. Avery nodded then got out of the bed. "I should be going," she said slipping on her dress. Kaname was at her side his pants already on. "Don't be long" he said in his seductive tone.

Avery let out a groan kissing him not wanting to pull away, but she new she should be going. She pulled away from his hold around her. "I'll see you later" she smiled kissing him once more; he nodded backing away. She put her hand to her chest, and then with a bright light she was gone.

Outside…

"Hey guys ready to go? Yuki you got your stuff?" Avery asked appearing at there sides. "You were gone awhile." Tristan said getting to his feet. "I was with Kaname. Yuki you got your stuff?" Yuki nodded getting to her feet, "We decided we should do that and tell the chairman since you were gone." "You ready" Avery asked again putting her hand to her chest. Yuki nodded. Avery smiled teleporting out. "I guess that leaves you with me." Tristan smiled then added, "You're going to have to be closer then that." He said still smiling gesturing his hand to her. She took it; he pulled her closer to him as if he were hugging her. "I was never this close when I was with Ave" Yuki said not trying to be rude. "I know, but I like this way better." He smiled a bright light appearing. She blushed, happy he was too busy to see, they teleported out.

To be continued in Volume Fifteen…


	15. Chapter 15

Volume Fifteen

At the moon realm…

"It seems like forever since I've been here." Yuki said smiling. "Come on mom will want to see you." Avery smiled taking her hand. They walked into Rose's room. It was huge and completely fit for a queen. "Welcome back Yuki" she smiled walking up to her and giving her hug. "Its good to be back." She smiled. "Mom she'll be staying with us for awhile." Avery said. "Of course sweetie she's welcomed here anytime." Rose smiled kissing the top of Yuki's head.

"Now I want to show you my room." Avery smiled taking her hand and leading her up a huge spiral staircase. They walked into Avery's room. Yuki gasped. "WOW. This is really beautiful and your bed is so huge." Yuki laughed to herself. "Come on you can put your bags in my closet." Avery said walking over to her closet. "This is your closet? Its like the size of my room." Yuki smiled setting her bags on the floor.

"Feel free to borrow anything you want." Avery smiled. "You don't mind sharing a bed with me do you because if you are bothered by it I can get you another room." "NO its fine." Yuki smiled. "SO what do you want to do?" Avery asked. "I know I want to get out of this uniform." She said. "Cool. I'll just wait out here and wait for you to be done." Avery smiled sitting on her bed. Yuki nodded shutting the closet door behind her to change.

Tristan teleported in. "Hey Avery. Where's Yuki?" "She's in the closet changing clothes." Avery said yawning. "So are you going to begin your training soon?" he asked. "Yea. I was thinking of doing it now so I was wondering if you could keep Yuki company until I'm done practicing if she wants unless she want to watch me." Avery said.

"Cool by me." "Thanks a ton." Yuki walked out of the closet wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweater. "Hey Tristan." She smiled. "Hey." He said giving a wave. Avery walked up to Yuki and hugged her. "I'll be training now so if you want to watch you can or if you'd prefer to hang out with Tristan that's cool to." "We'd have fun." Tristan added with a smile. "Would you mind if I hung out with Tristan for awhile." "Sure go for it. I'm going to go practicing so I'll see you around then." Avery said giving Yuki a kiss on the cheek. "See yea guys later." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of her room.

In the practice arena…

"You ready Ave?" Rose smiled. "Yea." "There are many things the moon powers have. One of them is romance. SO I thought for today's lesson that you could learn how to romance someone." "MOM" Avery blushed. "Well hunny if you want to rule over this realm to someday then you will need to learn this spell." But mom do people really ask this from the moon." "Yes dear they do almost everyday." Rose said.

Avery sighed, "Great." Okay first you might not know this, but you always had these powers deep within you your whole life." "Okay mom just tell me how." "Antsy?" "A little." She admitted. "Okay well you need to focus on what you want to do then by the moons power it will enhance your ability to get what you want. Same goes for conjuring up something the moon will grant your wish you just have to focus and it will actually make something appear to you, but certain things must be given back." Rose said.

"Interesting. Can I try?" Avery asked. "Sure, why don't you try both?" "But who will I practice on for the romance part?" "Charles." Rose called. A guy came out of the shadows he was tall and tan and his hair was long and wavy. He was hot! "Hello Princess Avery." He said in a British accent. "Hey" Avery smiled.

"Just work your magic on him." Rose said. "But will it work on a moon realm person?" Avery asked. "Hunny it will work on any person or thing there is in the world. Everyone asks for love and granted by the moon they get it." "Okay so just focus on what I want and with the moons permission it will grant my wish or want." Avery said. "Yes, but the moon knows how you truly feel and it will take what you really want. That's why you have to focus. The moon doesn't lie and always sees truth and it will only grant truth and true feelings." Rose said. "Okay." Avery said closing her eyes focusing on what she really wanted.

She seemed to feel an ache in her chest for a certain someone. She was longing for him missing him. If only he could be here now. "Avery." The similar voice called her name. She quickly opened her eyes shocked to see Zero standing in front of her. "Avery what am I doing here and where am I?" he said. "I didn't call for him I was only thinking of the person I longed for and hoping while I was here I could use the moons power to heal that pain."

"Is this the person you long for?" Rose asked. "Mom." Avery stuttered not knowing what to say still shocked on his appearance. "This is your mom Avery." Zero asked. "Mom this is Zero, Zero this is my mom Rose. She is the queen of the moon realm and I am the princess of the moon realm and of the sun realm and right now you are in the moon realm. You're looking at the moon in the flesh." Avery said her heart pounding in her chest.

"Its nice to meet you Zero." Rose smiled. Zero just stared at her radiance and beauty. "He's handsome." Rose added. Avery blushed. "Hold on. I thought you said the moon was supposed to do what I wanted." Avery said looking at her mom afraid to look at Zero. "The moon knows only truth inside and out. So if you were thinking of someone else then he wasn't the one you were longing for obviously this lovely man in front of you is your true love." "What?" Avery stuttered shaking her head back and forth.

"Tell me Avery dear is your ache gone." Rose asked. Avery hadn't realized before, but as soon as she saw Zero the pain in her chest went away. "The moon knows your true feelings and wants and it looks like you got your answer." Rose smiled. "I need…I just need some fresh air." Avery said walking out of the arena.

To be continued in Volume Sixteen…


	16. Chapter 16

Vampire Knight Volume Sixteen

By the crescent lake…

Avery jumped into the lake. The crescent lake water was never cold it was always warm. Avery let the water consume and ease her aches and worries. Her glow was lighting the lake up and making it pretty and like a fairy tale. "I thought I new who I loved and wanted, but it turns out that the moon sees something different something that I didn't even see." She let out a sigh. "Lets be honest with yourself Avery you always had this thing for Zero you were just to afraid to admit it and let the feelings show through." She thought.

She came out of the water glowing really bright. She put her hand to her heart conjuring a pair of shorts and a tang top. "It looks like I got that part down." She said to herself. "Avery." Zero said from behind her. Avery's eyes went big and her heart sped up. She turned around seeing Zero in front of her. "I thought you would have left by now." Avery said lying down on the grass closing her eyes.

"Your mom filled me in on everything. Why didn't you ever tell me any of this about your family?" Zero said. "Because I…I don't know." Avery sighed. Zero lied down by her. "So the moon only knows truth." He said. "I guess so. I'm new at this myself, but its true the moon only knows truth it never lies and only gives your hearts most desires." Avery said.

"And yet I ended up here." Zero said. "Look I didn't purposely call you here. I mean I was going to bring you here sometime and tell you, but this happened and yea." Zero touched her on her arm. Avery was on her feet. "Look I'm confused and embarrassed and I'm about to explode. I feel really bad too."

Zero put his arms around her waist. "I should have told you this before, but I'm going to tell you this now and hopefully it will ease some of your worries and pains…" "That's just it. I'm at peace right now. I don't have any pain. It stopped when you got here…when I saw you." She ended in a whisper.

She turned around coming face to face with Zero. "I thought I was in love with Kaname, but it turns out I really fell for you." Avery said a tear rolling down her cheek. "But you love Yuki so I guess that's why I went with Kaname and I don't know." Zero cradled Avery's face with his hand. "I wasn't being true either not to you or myself…because the truth is I fell for you too." He smiled wiping the tear away with his thumb.

Avery looked at Zero. "And now I'm going to kiss you." He said doing just that. He pressed his lips to hers. This time it was different there was a deep longing for one another a bright glow surrounded them leaving a crescent moon on their palm. Avery pulled away seeing the mark the moon left them.

"What does that mean?" Zero asked looking at his mark. Avery just stared her eyes growing wide. "Avery what is it?" Zero said holding her face firmly in his hands so he can take a good look at her face. "Its true." Avery said. "What?" "You really are my soul mate." She whispered.

Zeros own eyes went big. "The moon rewarded us with special gifts." She said looking into Zeros eyes. "You're healed." She said. "What do you mean I'm healed?" "I mean you were going to drop to a level E vampire am I right and then you would go mad lusting for blood." Zero nodded. "The moon healed you, you're not going to drop to a level E you won't parish." Avery smiled hugging Zero tighter.

"So where does that leave me now? Am I human?" Zero said. "No. I don't think so you're a vampire like the rest, but the important thing is your not going to die." She smiled kissing him again.

"What? You're not happy?" she said backing away. "Of course I'm happy not to drop to a level E, it's just that I wonder what I will become or if anything has changed." Zero whispered. "I love you Zero." Avery said resting her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "I actually mean it too…its weird when you know you mean It." She said. "I love you too." He smiled kissing the tip of her nose. "Avery I can still hear your heart beat so that means I'm still a vampire, but I feel a new power inside of me." He said.

"Is it a good feeling?" she asked. "Yea." "Then don't worry about it." She smiled kissing the back of his hand. "The moon only grants gifts that are true in your heart." Avery added, "But only if she finds you worthy to receive such a gift."

"Princess Avery" a griffin said landing next to her. "Whoa what is that?" Zero asked. "This is Cupid an old friend. He's a griffin." Avery smiled hugging him around his neck. "He comes from the sun realm, but he stays here with me." She added. "I wanted to see you when I heard you were here." Cupid said. "Cupid this is Zero, Zero this is Cupid."

"I feel a strong presence here." Cupid said stretching out his wings. "Is it you my lady. I never sensed this much power form you before." "The moon granted Zero and I with the crescent symbol." Avery said showing cupid the palm of he hand. "Oh my" Cupid said. "What?" Avery and Zero said at the same time.

"The precious moon has marked you two." "Cupid what does that mean?" Avery said. "It means that she split herself up within you two. You two together make up the moon." Cupid said. Avery and Zero looked at each other. "But that means without the other the moon would cease to exists." Avery said in shock. "That's right she must have found you two with a special bond towards each other." "We're soul mates." Avery said.

"That makes sense. You two are blessed to have part of the moon inside of you." Cupid said bowing down to them. "Wait so we are king and queen of the moon realm, but mom is ruler of the moan realm. There has never been…" she gasped for air bringing her hand to her mouth looking at Zero. "You're glowing." She said. "What?" he said looking at his arms. "Beautiful." Cupid said.

To be continued in Volume Seventeen…


End file.
